It Feels Like Happiness
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: Porque a pesar de que ahora no podía ser más feliz, los recuerdos seguían ahí. Y es que el pasado nunca muere, ni siquiera es pasado. "Tras el corazón de Midoriko, Mes de la Felicidad en ¡Siéntate!"
1. Chapter One: It smells like flowers

_**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola, hola! Aquí estoy con un pequeño reto: **«Tras el corazón de Midoriko, Mes de la Felicidad en ¡Siéntate!» **:3 Esta vez será un fic compuesto por tres viñetas cortas donde el tema principal será algunos momentos de felicidad de Inuyasha y compañía :3 ¡Espero que os guste!_

_**Personajes:** Sesshōmaru, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un._  
_**Número de palabras:** 1167.  
_**Prompt 1: **Felicidad a través de algo simple.__  
_**Link al foro:** /topic/84265/108823715/1/Tras-el-corazón-de-Midoriko-Mes-de-la-Felicidad_

_**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen blablablá(?)._

_¡Espero que os guste! :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_"Vivir para los demás no es solamente una ley de deber, sino también una ley de felicidad."_

— _Auguste Comte._

**·**

Cortó el tallo de una de las flores y se lo acercó a la cara, inspirando para apreciar bien su aroma. Los rayos del sol calentaban la piel de su rostro y hacían que sus mejillas adquirieran un color rosado. Continuó recogiendo flores mientras de lejos escuchaba la voz malhumorada del Señor Jaken quejándose por su tardanza. Una brisa repentina hizo que se le volaran algunas de las flores. Se llevó las manos a su pelo negro, que de pronto no le dejaba ver bien, y se lo recogió tras sus pequeñas orejas. Reunió rápidamente todas las flores y se giró a donde la esperaban el pequeño demonio verde y el dragón de dos cabezas. Como pensaba, asegurando las correas del dragón estaba el inuyōkai, que por fin había regresado.

—Rin, vámonos—dijo apenas mirándola antes de empezar a caminar.

—¡Sí, Señor Sesshōmaru!—exclamó ella sonriente mientras echaba a correr hacia el dragón.

—Niña estúpida, ¡estás retrasando al Señor Sesshōmaru!—le reclamó el pequeño demonio, menos enfadado de lo que pretendía aparentar.

—Tranquilo Señor Jaken, sólo tengo que colocar esto y ya está—se acercó a la cesta que recientemente había colocado en el cuello de Ah-Un, y dejó las flores cortadas allí.

Finalmente se subió al dragón junto con el demonio verde y retomaron su camino.

—No se porqué tienes que hacer siempre estas cosas—le reprochó mientras lanzaba una mueca de repulsión a la cesta. —Es sólo una molestia.

—Pero al Señor Sesshōmaru le gustan—contestó ella, como si esa razón fuera más que suficiente. Y lo era.

—¿Insinúas que al Amo le gustan las flores? ¿Eres tonta?—se escandalizó el otro.

—No es que le gusten las flores en sí—empezó a explicarse mientras dirigía su vista al inuyōkai que se encontraba unos metros más adelante. —Pero sí sé que le gusta sentir el aroma de las flores recién cortadas cuando vamos viajando—le sonrió finalmente.

—Eso es imposible, sólo estás imaginando cosas con tu inútil cerebro humano—bufó Jaken.

—No estoy imaginando cosas, es cierto—insistió la niña.

—Y yo te dijo que imaginas cosas. Si es cierto lo que dices, ¡demuéstralo!—propuso el demonio, confiado en que esa vez él tenía razón. —Si demuestras que lo que dices es cierto tú ganas, te creeré.

—¿Cómo en un juego?—exclamó emocionada. Jaken la miró indeciso por el giro que había dado la conversación.

—Eh… sí, supongo—aceptó finalmente.

—¡Bien! ¿Y qué gano?—preguntó inocentemente.

—¿Ga-Ganar...?

Por supuesto, a pocos metros de distancia el demonio de cabellos plateados podía escuchar toda la conversación, pues no había que subestimar su oído de yōkai. Soltó un leve bufido. Por supuesto que no le gustaban especialmente las flores. Claro que podía captar su aroma con su olfato, pero eso no quería decir que le gustaran las 'atenciones' que su protegida trataba de darle. Tampoco es que le molestara, simplemente le era indiferente. Mientras no le interrumpiera en su viaje que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Al día siguiente Rin no recogió flores como de costumbre, y la cesta, ahora vacía, iba perdiendo poco a poco el característico aroma floral. Se acercó a la niña y al pequeño demonio y dio la orden de continuar con su camino. La humana simplemente le dedicó una de sus enormes sonrisas y asintió. Sesshomaru decidió dejar de pasar el tema y se dispuso a continuar. Ciertamente notaba la diferencia a la hora de viajar, pero al fin y al cabo él era un yōkai de rutina y no era muy amigo de los cambios, por pequeños que estos fueran.

Pasaron otros dos días en los que tampoco hubo más flores cortadas, y la pequeña Rin no parecía darle importancia. Sesshōmaru supuso que después de todo ese era el fin de la historia, así que lo dejó pasar. Ya se acostumbraría, no es como si fuera gran cosa.

Sin embargo al pasar una semana y acostumbrarse finalmente al cambio de aroma a su alrededor, empezó a notar el ánimo de la niña decaer, y el de su sirviente crecer animado. Ciertamente, no sabía quien era más estúpido de los dos. Se acercó a su protegida, sentada sobre la montura de Ah-Un con aire aburrido y algo deprimido.

—Rin, nos vamos—ordenó.

—Uhm—asintió sin muchas ganas, con un ligero cabeceo. El yōkai suspiró, sintiendo su paciencia —que ya era escasa— agotarse.

—Rin—la llamó. Esta se giró a mirarlo con expresión interrogante. —Puedes ir a por flores si quieres, aun tenemos algo de tiempo—dijo finalmente. La pequeña lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Se dio cuenta?—preguntó sorprendida. Él la miró con una expresión que indicaba que no pensaba contestar a preguntas obvias.

—Entonces, ¿le parece bien que recoja las flores? ¿No le molesta?—tanteó, tratando con cuidado de sacarle la tan deseada frase, antes de que perdiera la paciencia y diera por terminada la conversación. Un poco más atrás Jaken observaba la escena nervioso, maldiciendo a la humana por lo bajo.

—No me molesta. Supongo… _que es agradable_—dijo finalmente. Rin abrió mucho los ojos y sus mejillas se encendieron con un rubor que cualquiera consideraría adorable, aunque claro, Sesshōmaru no era cualquiera. —Date prisa, no nos retrases.

Entonces el yōkai se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre los árboles, supuso que en dirección al río. Rápidamente se giró hacia el demonio verde que ahora parecía en estado de shock.

—¿Lo ha oído Señor Jaken? ¡Dijo que es agradable! ¡He ganado!—exclamó con una gran sonrisa surcando su rostro.

—Im… ¡Imposible! ¡No puede ser! ¡El Amo no pudo…!—empezó a quejarse, pero la niña se acercó a él rápidamente.

—¡Tiene que cumplir con el premio!—sonrió.

—Maldita humana...—masculló por lo bajo, apretando su bastón con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando Sesshōmaru regresó listo para marcharse se sorprendió al ver a una sonriente Rin subida al lomo de Ah-Un. Movía sus piernas en un vaivén acompasado mientras tarareaba una melodía alegre. Cuando se giró a mirarlo le dedicó una brillante sonrisa, y rápidamente se volvió en la dirección que estaba antes.

—¡Señor Jaken apúrese, el Señor Sesshōmaru está esperando!—exclamó con una risita.

Unos metros más allá, el pequeño demonio verde arrancaba unas flores de cuajo y sin delicadeza alguna, mientras mascullaba insultos hacia toda la raza humana.

—_Si yo gano usted recogerá las flores para el Señor Sesshōmaru, ¡una semana entera!_

Rin dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada al ver regresar al demonio con un ramo de flores machacadas entre sus manitas y dejarlas con demasiada fuerza en la cesta. Retomaron su viaje. Se sentía totalmente extasiada de lo feliz que estaba.

Porque para Rin la felicidad era eso. Volar con el viento golpeándole en la cara y revolviendo sus cabellos, sintiendo las escamas de Ah-Un bajo sus manos y el aroma de las flores impregnado en su nariz. Sintiendo la presencia del Señor Sesshōmaru a su lado.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

_Pobre Jaken xD Me encanta hacerlo rabiar, en el fondo él también es adorable xD_

_Eso es todo, decidme que os ha parecido con un bonito review :3 Y recuerda: A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo. Y me gusta que me manoseen las tetas, pero no que paren ahí(?)._

_Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capi :)_


	2. Chapter Two: It hurts like memories

_**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hii! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el reto: **«Tras el corazón de Midoriko, Mes de la Felicidad en ¡Siéntate!» **:3 Como ya dije, este será un fic compuesto por tres viñetas cortas donde el tema principal será algunos momentos de felicidad de Inuyasha y compañía :3 En este caso, un momento feliz pero también triste de Inu :3 ¡Espero que os guste!_

_**Personajes:** Inuyasha, Kagome, Naomi (hija de K e I), aparición estelar de Miroku._  
_**Número de palabras:** 692.  
_**Prompt 2:** Felicidad con gusto/sabor amargo.__  
_**Link al foro:** /topic/84265/108823715/1/Tras-el-corazón-de-Midoriko-Mes-de-la-Felicidad_

_**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen blablablá(?)._

_¡Espero que os guste! :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

_"El pasado nunca muere, ni siquiera es pasado"_

_— William Faulkner._

**·**

Inuyasha se encontraba tumbado bajo la sombra de su árbol favorito. Esa mañana hacía un calor de mil demonios, muy inusual en la época del año en que se encontraban. Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo. Ahí, alejado de la aldea, apenas se escuchaba un sólo sonido alrededor y podía relajarse. De pronto se escuchó un silbido atravesando el aire y un golpe seco.

—¡Muy bien, Naomi! ¡Le has dado!

Abrió los ojos y vio a su esposa dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su hija, de apenas ocho años. Se encontraban en la primera clase oficial que la mujer le daba a su hija con el arco.

—Bah, sólo he dado en el borde de la diana—refunfuñó la niña con algo de mal humor. El hanyō dejó escapar una risita por lo bajo. Esa niña era la viva imagen de su madre pero había sacado todo su mal genio. —Todavía no lo hago ni la mitad de bien que tú, mamá.

Kagome le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, de esas que le daban un sentimiento de paz infinita, de esas que Inuyasha quería contemplar todos los días, por el resto de su vida. Estaba tan guapa así vestida, con el traje de sacerdotisa y el pelo suelto, dejando libres los rebeldes bucles a su espalda. Nunca jamás se habría imaginado que su vida llegaría a ser así, tan… llena de felicidad. Tan plena.

—Es porque todavía no colocas bien los hombros. Mira, esta es la postura correcta al lanzar—le explicó a la niña mientras se colocaba muy recta y tensaba la cuerda de su arco, con los brazos a la altura de su barbilla. Su rostro, de perfil, observaba fijamente el centro de la diana.

De pronto, mientras la observaba, los rasgos de Kagome empezaron a volverse algo más afilados, su piel más blanca, su cabello más largo y liso. La imagen se volvió hacia él, con unos ojos tan fríos y tan vacíos, pero tan impregnados de odio que un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal de arriba abajo.

El golpe seco de la flecha impactando contra la diana, y una mano en su hombro le devolvieron de nuevo a la realidad.

—Ey, amigo, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás algo pálido—Miroku lo miraba desde lo alto con cara de preocupación, antes de inclinarse y sentarse a su lado. Inuyasha respiró hondo un par de veces, agitado. Le había pillado por sorpresa, hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ella. En Kikyo. Al parecer el espíritu de la sacerdotisa no pensaba permitir que la olvidara, que dejara su recuerdo en el pasado.

—¡Waa! ¿Papá has visto? ¡Le ha dado en el centro a la primera!—exclamó la niña impresionada mientras corría a los brazos de su padre.

—Sí, lo he visto—le sonrió, dejando que la pequeña se sentara en su regazo. Kagome se acercó con una sonrisa y se inclinó para darle un suave beso en los labios. Instantáneamente, el corazón de Inuyasha se calmó, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Le devolvió la sonrisa a su mujer, preguntándose qué haría si no fuera por ella. La dulce y tierna Kagome. —¿Pero sabes qué? Al principio tu madre no podía acertar a las cosas aunque las tuviera a medio metro de distancia—le confesó por lo bajo, como si le estuviera contando un gran secreto, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan.

—¡Inuyasha!—exclamó Kagome con el rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza. La niña empezó a reírse junto a su padre y el monje Miroku, quien observaba la familiar escena divertido.

—Así que no te preocupes, seguro que llegas a ser mucho mejor que tu madre—la consoló mientras le revolvía el pelo con cariño. Kagome bufó, pero terminó sonriendo al ver que su marido y su hija se levantaban y empezaban a jugar a su juego favorito, molestar al monje.

Se encaminó de vuelta a la aldea, Sango debía de estar ahora mismo sola con los gemelos. Soltó una carcajada al escuchar los gritos de los dos adultos y la niña a lo lejos. Su vida, tal y como era, no podía ser más feliz.

* * *

_¡Fiiin! ¿Demasiado dulce? Creo que ha sido demasiado fluff todo D: Pero bueno, es lo que me salió xD La verdad es que me gusta mucho como están quedando las viñetas x3_

_En fin, como siempre dejadme vuestras opiniones con un review, que siempre nos anima a continuar escribiendo :) __Y recuerda: A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo. Y me gusta que me manoseen las tetas, pero no que paren ahí(?)._

_Gracias por leer, y hasta el próximo capi :)_


End file.
